1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a carbonated water production unit for producing and supplying carbonated water, a refrigerator provided with the carbonated water production unit, and a method of controlling the carbonated water production unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a refrigerator is an apparatus for maintaining the freshness of stored groceries, such as food, drinks, etc., and storing the stored groceries for a long time, the refrigerator may include a storage room which may freeze or refrigerate and store the groceries, and a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator which are provided in a mechanical compartment and perform a freezing cycle having compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes, etc.
Such a refrigerator maintains a temperature of the inside of the storage room at a freezing or refrigerating temperature using a heat exchanged cold air during the evaporation process of the freezing cycle.
Recently, as the standard of living is improved, the capacity of a refrigerator has been increased to store various kinds of and more numerous groceries, and functions thereof have also been diversified to improve the convenience of users.
Further, the refrigerator may also include an ice making unit which makes ice and a dispenser from which users may get water or the ice outside without opening doors according to the requirements of the users.